


Little Flower

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Takes place when Saeran is still a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: In the garden behind the cathedral, a small boy talks to his only friend.





	Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not too sure what this was supposed to be

In this quiet and beautiful day, you stand alone in the garden behind the cathedral as always, the sun mercilessly beating down against you. You liked the sun, but sometimes it was just too bright and unbearable. Just as you're thinking how nice it would be for it to rain, the sound of small footsteps slowly approach you, and a young boy comes into view.

When you see that familiar head of bright red hair, you smile to yourself. He's come back to visit you. The boy's footsteps are tentative and meek, his shoulders hunched over to make him appear as small as possible while his eyes remain fixed on the ground. In his small hands, he's carrying his usual drink for you, and it's such an endearing sight.

The boy—Saeran, you discovered what his name was—looks at you with an awkward but bright smile. How you loved that smile, so much brighter than the blazing sun in the sky but so much more gentle. There's a sadness behind his eyes, and you wonder just what kind of hardships could have befallen this child to make him carry such a look.

"A-Are you thirsty?" He asks, his voice soft and wavering. One might have called it weak, but it was far from it. His voice—this child—wasn't weak, you realized. He was... You had trailed off in your thoughts, unable to find the proper word for him, but you knew that he wasn't weak. Oblivious to your kind thoughts of him, Saeran continues, "I brought you some water..."

You relish in the cool and refreshing sensation that washes over you, inwardly chuckling to yourself as you recall the first few times Saeran had offered you water. He had almost drowned you in it, giving you much more than you could accept. In the end, it was another man with mint-coloured hair who taught Saeran the proper way to take care of you. It's only been a few times since the boy started visiting you, but he's much better now in terms of how much water he gives you. He learns quickly, you had noted to yourself.

Saeran places the watering can on the ground beside him, and he crouches down so that he's closer to your level. He remains crouching there as he starts telling you stories about himself. About what recently happened to him that was worth mentioning and about the things he and his brother have done lately. It warms your heart to see him so open with you, but you can't help but pity him as well. Such a kind boy shouldn't have such a lonely air about him.

Carefully, Saeran reaches out a hand to stroke you, and your heart flutters at how gentle his touch is. The boy tilts his head to the side and beams at you. You wish you could offer him so much more than just your silent company, but he doesn't seem to mind. There's a certain fondness in his features, and you want nothing more than to wrap your arms around him.

Time passes by without a care, the sun slowly starting to set from the clear blue sky. Saeran quietly stands back up to his full height and dusts himself off. His movements are deliberately slow, and you know that it's time for him to leave. He's reluctant as always, and you don't want him to leave either because you're afraid. Every time he leaves, he comes back just a bit sadder. A bit more... _desperate_ , you can even say. Wherever it is that he's returning to, it leaves him a little more broken up inside, and you yourself ache for his safety and joy.

A voice sounds in the air, calling his name, and Saeran turns his head towards the direction of the source. He bends down to pick up the watering can once more, and he flashes you a smile.

"I'll come back again," he promises you, and you know that he will keep it, the considerate and kind young boy that he is.

Saeran turns on his heel and heads back towards the cathedral, leaving you alone in the small garden. With each step he takes away from you, you feel yourself grow a little colder. You wonder if you make him feel warm as he does you. Silence looms over, and you try to keep the loneliness at bay. He'll be back, you tell yourself. For now, you'll continue standing tall for him, waiting for his return.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
